1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to chip-scale packages for semiconductor devices, and methods for fabricating the same. More particularly, at least some embodiments are directed to chip-scale packages for micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
MEMS devices may be isolated from the environment by being disposed within a cavity in a package for the MEMS devices. Some forms of MEMS devices, for example, surface acoustic wave (SAW) filters or bulk acoustic wave (BAW) filters are formed on a piezoelectric substrate, for example, lithium tantalate (LiTaO3). Piezoelectric substrates are typically fragile, which makes handling of the substrates during fabrication of the MEMS devices challenging.